The Black Cauldron (TheBluesRockz Animal Style)
TheBluesRockz Animal Style Spoof of Walt Disney Classic The Black Cauldron Cast: *Taran - Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Princess Eilonwy - Foxglove (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Gurgi - Pikachu (Pokemon) *Dallben - Chip (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Dallben's Cat - Edmond (Rock a Doodle) *Fflewddur Fflam - Orinoco (The Wombles) *The Horned King - Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) *King Eiddileg - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Hen-Wen - Zipper (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Doli - Iago (Aladdin) *Orddu - Magica De Spell (Ducktales) *Orwen - Queen Mouse (The Nutcracker Prince (1990)) *Orgoch - Kismet (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Creeper - Sullivan (The Secret of NIMH) *Gwythaints - Themselves *Sleeping Guard - Prince John (Robin Hood) *The Dog - Dragon (The Secret of NIMH) *Dancing Woman - Miss Kitty (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) *Guard who Spotted/Attacked Taran - Fat Cat (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Guard An Axe - Hopper (A Bug's Life) *Another Guard with a Sword - Scar (The Lion King) *Guard Who Fflewddur Fflam Prisoner - Baron Greenback (Danger Mouse) *Fairfolk Little Girl - Young Nala (The Lion King) *Fairfolk Little Boy - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Ducks - Themselves *Goat - Himself *The Horned King's Henchman - Various Evil Animals *Cauldron Born - Themselves Scenes: #The Black Cauldron (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) Part 1 - Prologue #The Black Cauldron (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) Part 2 - Dale's Dream #The Black Cauldron (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) Part 3 - Zipper's Vision #The Black Cauldron (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) Part 4 - The Great Jenner #The Black Cauldron (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) Part 5 - Enter Pikachu #The Black Cauldron (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) Part 6 - Zipper Gets Captured #The Black Cauldron (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) Part 7 - In Jenner's Castle #The Black Cauldron (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) Part 8 - Jenner's Demands/Dale Helps Zipper Escape #The Black Cauldron (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) Part 9 - Princess Foxglove/The Great King's Chamber #The Black Cauldron (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) Part 10 - Enter Orinoco/The Sword's Magic #The Black Cauldron (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) Part 11 - Sullivan Brings Bad News #The Black Cauldron (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) Part 12 - In the Forest/Pikachu's Return #The Black Cauldron (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) Part 13 - Whirlpool/King Basil and the Animal Folk #The Black Cauldron (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) Part 14 - Reunion/The Search Begins #The Black Cauldron (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) Part 15 - The Witches of Morva #The Black Cauldron (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) Part 16 - A Trade #The Black Cauldron (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) Part 17 - Recaptured/Cauldron Born #The Black Cauldron (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) Part 18 - Pikachu's Sacrifice/Reversing the Spell #The Black Cauldron (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) Part 19 - Jenner's Demise/A Narrow Escape #The Black Cauldron (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) Part 20 - Another Bargain/'He's Alive!'/A Happy End in Prydain #The Black Cauldron (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) Part 21 - End Credits Trailer: *The Black Cauldron (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) Trailer/Transcript Trivia: * This spoof will be dedicated to John Hurt (1940-2017), Susan Sheridan (1947-2015), Nigel Hawthorne (1929-2001), and Arthur Malet (1927-2013). Gallery: Dale in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Dale as Taran Foxglove.jpg|Foxglove as Princess Eilonwy Jenner.png|Jenner as The Horned King Gallery-orinoco.jpg|Orinoco as Fflewddur Fflam Pikachu.jpg|Pikachu as Gurgi Chip in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Chip as Dallben Zipper-0.jpg|Zipper as Hen Wen Sullivan.jpg|Sullivan as Creeper Basil.jpg|Basil as King Eiddileg Iago the Parrot.jpg|Iago as Doli Diotoro-03-meselandia.jpg|Queen Mouse, Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 207 The Luck Stops Here arsenaloyal - YouTube13.jpg|Kismet, Magica-de-Spell-magica-de-spell-19092140-1024-768.jpg|as Magica De Spell as Orwen, Orgoch, and Orddu Category:TheBluesRockz Category:The Black Cauldron Movies Category:The Black Cauldron spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs